


Sleepover With A Stranger

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, tumblr au prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: I got up at 2 am to get some snacks at the convenience store down the street and opened my door to find you trying to sleep on the floor of the hallway because your roommate has his fiancee over so I guess I’ll lend you my couch for the night AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover With A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Their ages are a bit different than canon (not that it really matters, but I like details) so Murphy is 20 and Monty is 18.

Monty glared at the clock on his desk, its red numbers showed 2:21 AM, shining with the cold indifference only an inanimate object could possess. It would be another all-nighter, the the second this week and it was only Wednesday, but he had to finish the coding for his client. By eight that morning. He really, really hated his job sometimes.

Sighing, Monty stood up, his spine cracking as he raised his arms above his head. He needed caffeine, and he'd finished off the last of his supply six hours ago, which meant a trip to the quick stop on the corner. He could walk it and get some fresh air, which might help him clear his head so he could find the stupid bug in his code. It was just a basic security code for some wannabe stockbroker or whatever, Monty didn't care too much about the details, his job was to fix the code for less money than the guy had paid to have it written. A great career he had, but it paid for his crappy studio apartment and it would help him pay for college come fall. That was enough to make the tedious work bearable. He slipped on his shoes and pulled his door open, stepping out into the hall and almost tripping over something laying in front of his door.

“Ow, what was that for?” The thing he'd kicked into spoke, proving itself to be a who, rather than a what.

“What?” Monty asked, looking down at the man sprawled across the hallway. “Why are you laying in the hall?”

“Well, I was trying to sleep, you know, until you kicked me, that is. Rude.” The guy grumbled, standing up and running a hand through his hair, turning the slightly rumpled mess into a completely fucked mess.

“I didn't mean to. Sorry.” Monty apologized before shaking his head, “Why were you sleeping in the hallway, anyway?”

“Bell, my roommate, his fiancee's in town, so I'm sexiled for the night. Also rude.”

“Oh.” Monty frowned, he wasn't the type to blindly trust strangers, but he'd also been raised that helping people was the right thing to do. After a moment of contemplation Monty decided that, since he wouldn't be sleeping anyway, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. “I've got a futon you could use, if you'd rather that instead. I guarantee it's slightly more comfortable than the hallway. And no one would step on you.”

The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Monty felt a hot rush of embarrassment flood his cheeks as he looked away. He was just trying to help, but he;d probably come off as a complete creep. Fuck, he hadn't meant for that to happen. Why didn't he think things through? He blamed it on the fact that he was tired and in dire need of caffeine. God, he was an idiot. “Okay.”

“What?” Monty snapped his head up. So the guy didn't think he was a creep?

“I said 'okay,' a futon's better than the floor, even if there is a slight chance you're a serial killer just trying to lure me into a trap.” This guy obviously had no self-preservation skills, that, or he just didn't give a fuck, either way, Monty was slightly in awe. “I'm Murphy, by the way. John Murphy.” He stuck his hand out.

“Right, okay. I'm Monty Green, and I'm not a serial killer, I promise. I'm just a sleep-deprived computer geek with a serious need for a caffeine fix.” Monty took the offered hand, shaking it once before dropping it and making his way to the stairs. “You wanna come with or wait here?” He stopped to look over his shoulder, nearly missing the first step when he realized Murphy was right behind him.

A hand gabbed his arm, steadying him. After Murphy had made sure Monty wasn't in danger of falling down the stairs, he smirked and waved a hand out in front of them. “After you, Geeksquad.”

“I don't work for Geeksquad.” Monty grumbled, descending the sairs.. He hated those guys, they'd had the nerve to reject _his_ application, so he'd hacked into their website and changed every link to a rickroll. It had taken them a week to fix it, Monty had kept track. To this day he considered it one of his greatest achievements.

“Not the point, but okay.” Murphy rolled his eyes at him. “Where exactly are we going?”

“Quick stop on corner. I need caffeine.”

“Oh.” Murphy nodded, satisfied. Monty wondered what kind of person blindly followed a stranger to a convenience store at two in the morning. Probably the kind of person who shouldn't be judged by someone who invited a stranger to spend the night in his apartment before even asking his name.

They walked in silence, Murphy shuffling along behind Monty until they reached the store. “Alright, so, I need caffeine and pretzels, you want anything?”

Murphy shrugged, leaning up against the all and pulling out a packet of Newports. “Anything with sugar.”

“Drink?”

“As long as it isn't diet, I don't care.”

Monty nodded and went inside as Murphy lit up. He walked down the center aisle, grabbing a package of the first colorful candy he saw and a bag of pretzels before he reached the coolers. He grabbed what he needed and made his way to the register, a four pack or Rockstar and and orange soda in his hands. He checked out quickly, grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

Murphy looked up when the door dinged. Upon seeing Monty, he threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

“Those things will kill you.” Monty couldn't resist the slight scolding.

“I know.” Murphy nodded, a 'zero fucks given' smirk on his lips. “Want me to carry that?”

“Huh? Sure, if you want to.” Monty held the bag out to him. “Thanks.”

Murphy just shrugged in response, walking back towards the apartments.

“So, you're the guy who lives across the hall?” Monty asked, attempting to make conversation.

“Yep. And before you say anything, Bellamy's the one who likes to blare Disney soundtracks in the middle of the night, not me. Take it up with him if you're tired of hearing 'Colors of the Wind' on repeat.” Murphy defended himself with a grin.

Monty chuckled. He slept like a rock, so he'd honestly never noticed. “Good taste.”

“If you say so.”

“What, you don't like Disney movies?”

“Not after hearing Bellamy sing every song eight times in a row. That guy couldn't stay on key if his life depended on it.”

“That's understandable. Did he ruin the Lilo&Stitch movie for you or..?”

“Why? Wanna ask me on a date or something?”

Monty stopped, sputtering in embarrassment. “No, that wasn't, I didn't, I mean, I was just asking, I don't want to, not that you aren't attractive, I just mean-”

Murphy's laugh cut him off. “Dude, chill. It was a joke. But no, he hasn't ruined that one yet, thank god.”

Monty nodded, feeling the embarrassment fade as they entered the apartment, Murphy holding the door open for him. “Such a gentleman. Maybe I should ask you out.”

“Please do.” Murphy replied. Monty couldn't tell if he was joking or not, so he just smiled up at him. If he wasn't joking, well, that wouldn't be the worst idea Monty'd ever had, but if he was, Monty'd rather not embarrass himself yet again tonight. Maybe in the morning, when he wasn't stressing over a stupid computer code.

Reaching the apartment, Monty pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, opening it so Murphy could go through. “Please excuse the mess.” He said, tossing his keys back into their bowl. 

A few energy drink cans littered the desk and some clothes had been thrown in a corner. It hardly qualified as a 'mess' but Murphy said nothing, setting the bag down on the desk. “We sleeping together or something?” He asked, plopping down on the open futon and making himself at home. Monty envied his confidence, and his ability to be at home anywhere.

“No, I've got a program I'm working on, it's going to take a while, so I'm not going to be sleeping.” Most likely, anyway. If he did end up crashing, he'd probably do it at his desk.

“Well, if you change your mind.” Murphy trailed off, kicking his shoes into a corner and shrugging off his jacket. He leaned back, watching Monty dig through the bag. “So, what do you do, exactly? What program? You're not some kind of anti-government hacker, are you?”

“And if I was?” Monty asked, popping the tab on one of the cans and taking a long drink. “Fuck, that's god in a can, I'm telling you. But, no, I'm not. I rewrite buggy code for people. I get paid to fix the professionals mistakes.”

“That's a bit disappointing, I was hoping for hacker. That would have been cool.” Murphy sighed in mock disappointment, catching the candy that was thrown at him.

“For your information, I _can_ hack, it's just not my job.” He felt slightly offended by Murphy suggesting he wasn't 'cool,' though he didn't know why. He tossed the soda to Murphy and pulled out his pretzels, opening them and sitting down in his chair and waking up his computer.

“Oh? My apologies, Mr. Cool.” Murphy smirked, shoving a few fish shaped candies into his mouth before continuing. “So, what's wrong with the program you're fixing?”

Monty narrowed his eyes at the man, “If I knew, I'd have fixed it already.”

“I see. Well, good luck with that.” Murphy gave him a thumbs up.

Swiveling the chair around and away from Murphy, Monty sighed, resuming his coding. Half an hour later he heard quiet snores coming from Murphy and turned around, snorting in amusement.

Murphy was curled up in a ball, half covered in blankets. His mouth was slightly open and one of his hands was tangled in his shirt, pulling it up just enough to show off a bit of his stomach.  _Cute._ Monty smiled, turning back around to finish his code. If he was lucky, he'd be done in two hours, tops.

An hour and a half later Monty sat back with a satisfied sigh. He'd found and corrected the bug and the code ran properly. All he had to do was save it and send it to his client then he could crash, it took him all of five minutes to do just that. He stood up with a yawn, tugging his shirt over his head and throwing it over the back of th chair, he walked over to the bed, too tired to care that it was already occupied. He poked at Murphy until he blinked his eyes open. “Wha?”

“Scoot over.” Monty told him, crawling into the bed.

Murphy complied sleepily, draping an arm over Monty once they'd both settled in. Monty smiled as he fell asleep. He was cuddled up to a stranger and, while it wasn't the stupidest thing he'd done, it was one of the few times he doubted he'd regret.

Come morning, Monty rolled over, looking for the warmth he'd had during the night. Not finding it, he slowly opened his eyes, finding himself alone. Disappointment settled in as he woke up fully. He'd been looking forward to seeing Murphy, but apparently he'd already left.

_Well, that's that, then._ Murphy was gone and Monty shouldn't be feeling this upset over a stranger. Stretching, Monty walked over to his computer, wanting to check if his client had paid him yet, Rent was due in two days and the sooner he paid it, the better. He woke it up again, he rarely shut it down if he could help it, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he opened them again he found a surprise waiting on his screen.

In place of his background, a word document was opened, black letters spelling out a note from Murphy.

_Dearest Q,_

_Sorry I had to run, but my shift started at noon. Thanks for the bed last night, and the company. ;) If you want to do it again, you should swing by the record store on 4 th. We close at 8, so if you still aren't up by then (doubt it, but who knows, you were out cold this morning) I'll probably be at home. Or in the hallway._

_Murphy_

_P.S. I really was serious. You should ask me out._

Monty grinned, leaning back in his chair and chuckling. He glanced at the clock. 3 PM, Murphy was still at the record store. Not bothering to change, Monty pulled on a shirt and laced up his shoes, taking the stairs two at a time in his excitement. Oh, yeah, he was definitely going to ask him out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. If you want, you can find me at [assholemurphy](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
